1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive window peripheral framing assembly for retaining a window pane in an auto window opening defined by an auto body panel flange and for retaining an interiorly-disposed accessory thereon and a method for installing the same. More particularly, the invention concerns such an assembly and method which employs a rosette double screw, which serves the dual purpose of retaining both the auto window molding and window panel and the interiorly-disposed accessory.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of car windshields are installed with peripheral framing around the peripheral edge of the windshield. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,640 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,595.) Typically, the auto window is mounted in a window opening defined by a generally L-shaped auto body flange via peripheral molding attached thereto via adhesive or screws or the like. The interior side of the flange is normally covered with a shroud cover, or other interior finishings, secured by additional screws to the automotive body or flange. The use of these additional retaining means will create additional holes in the body panel and/or flange creating a greater possibility of water penetration into the vehicle. In addition, the use of these additional retaining means incurs significant additional amounts of time and labor in order to mount the shroud cover and other automobile interior packages.